Futanari Gal
by snakebit1995
Summary: Juri is a lonely Futanari girl, shunned as a creep due to her biology she's suddenly whisked into the world of Gals and Gyaru by Yukana, soon she getting to experience a whole new world. Contains- Futanari, Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Makeover

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **New Futanari Story, this time in Hajimete No Gal. Had to make some plot changes to make it work with a Female/Futanari MC, but I hope you like.**

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was time for a new school year, a second year sighed a bit as she looked at the school from the outside, boys and girls walking passed her, some single but a handful as couples.

"Haa…" she sighed a bit.

The girl was somewhat tall, had long messy dark brown almost black hair, she wore thick glasses and overall had seriously gone with the frumpy nerdy look, she was wearing an oversized sweater that hid her body and a skirt that almost skimmed her knees. Underneath that skirt was a hidden package though, this girl wasn't like most girls, she was a futanari, hence why she doesn't like to dress up or show off and it's also why people tend to avoid her like the plague after all guys aren't comfortable with her manhood part and girls are creeped out that she's got a dick, frankly her life kinda sucks.

This girl is Juri Hashiba, a futanari.

"Gross." She sighed looking at all the couples "Who needs a real girlfriend."

"Nee-san!" The girl heard a voice.

"Hmm, oh Nene." The taller and older girl looked down at the busty young girl "That's right you go here now."

"Juri-Nee you forgot your lunch." The girl pouted "Your Mom asked me to give this to you."

"Right sorry, I was up late gaming." The girl sighed a bit.

"Jeez you look awful; did you even brush your hair?" Nene said.

"I knew I forgot something." Juri sighed a bit.

"You're so silly." Nene said "Have a good day, we can walk home later."

Nene Fujinoki is basically Juri's only friend, they grew up together so they're familiar with each other.

"Haa." Juri got into her classroom, looking around and seeing all the people.

"Who cares about looks and crap." She pulled out a handheld gaming console "The only people I need to please are in here."

Juri has a bit of an obsession with dating sims and virtual novels, especially the raunchy kind.

"Oh Lucy-chan." She drooled looking at the screen "You want to come back to my apartment, Hehehe."

"Uhh your feet are in the way." A voice said

Juri looked up and there was Yame Yukana, a Gyaru in this class with her.

"WAH!" Juri gasped a bit in surprise dropping her game.

"Huh?" Yame looked down and saw the screen, on it was a mostly undressed busty high school girl.

"Playing these kinds of things in class." Yukana glared at her "These things should be done at home…what a creep."

"Tsk." Juri hissed "Whatever."

"Yukacchi stay away from her." A friend pulled Yukana towards her "That's that freaky girl, you know the one with _That_."

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

I watched her walk away "Still…talk about dominating, and a Gyaru no less, so sexy."

I've always like Gyaru, they're free flowing sexuality really does it for me, especially when they have short skirts and big racks, I may have both parts but one certainly has more power over me than the other.

 _Still look at them staring…I get it I'm weird…_

I looked at Yame, she sure was pretty though with that long blonde hair, big soft breasts…I could just imagine what I could do with her.

* * *

 **Fantasy Dreamland.**

"Wait this is so sudden, and we're both girls." I blushed getting pushed back onto the bed, Yame-san straddling my waist.

"Oh, but you're the one who wanted to do this, and calling us both girls." She smirked grinding on my waist "Isn't that a little bit of a lie?"

She pulled her top down and flashed her deep cleavage "Enough playing those silly games, I'll show you the real thing."

She pulled my cock out and drooled on it "Yummy~"

* * *

 **Real World**

 **NO POV**

"Hehehe…" Juri snickered as she walked around the halls "Yeah…"

"Jeez that girl is creepy." Ranko, Yukana's friend said as the two stood outside their lockers.

"That's not very nice." Yukana laughed "I don't know, there's something special about her, she seems nice enough."

"Seriously look at her." Ranko laughed walking off "That nerdy girl already fighting an uphill battle, you've heard the rumors."

"So what." Yukana shrugged walking off "You know…I've got a fun idea."

Yukana scampered outside "Juricchi~"

"Huh?" the frumpy girl looked back "Oh it's you."

"Come on let's hang out." Yukana smiled.

"What?" Juri looked at her.

"Come on, let's give you a makeover!" Yukana dragged the girl off "I bet under all that there's a great girl waiting to break out."

"Wait, I have a guild raid!" Juri yelled as she was dragged off

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Seriously." I blushed as Yukana dragging me behind her.

"Trust me you just have to try it." Yukana smiled.

"Why…are you doing all this?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." I shrugged "It just sounds like fun. Besides…you looked a little sad earlier I figured you could use a friend."

"Really?" I asked "Wait this is-"

"It's a salon." She laughed "First step is fixing up that messy hair."

"Wait stop-!" I yelped as she dragged me in.

"Hello~" Yukana cheered walking in.

"Yukana!" a stylist waked over "I didn't think you had another appointment till next month."

"It's for my friend her." She gestured to me "Can you fit her in."

"Hmm."

I looked at the stylist, she was tall, thin, probably in her 40's, she had fluffy short black hair and blue eyes.

"It's going to be a project that's for sure." She looked at me "Alright you got lucky since I'm free."

"I'm filled up the rest of the day!" she told the receptionist as she took my hand "Come on sweetie let's get you looking good."

"Wait-!"

I was spun around, taking into different chairs, my hair pulled and my glasses tossed off. All in all it was almost three hours later by the time I was able to move.

"Wow~" Yukana slimed.

"Hoo Wee." The stylist gasped "Sweetie you clean up good."

I looked in the mirror and gasped "Is that…really me?"

My hair was a little shorter and trimmed up, straightened out as well, some of the locks were even dyed bright blonde and a wild grape purple color. They had put contacts in and I could see clearly and I had never looked this good. My nails were done and so were my eyelashes.

"Amazing but that's just step one!" Yukana cheered taking my hand "Now we need to get you a great outfit!"

"WAH!" I yelped as she tugged me along to the mall.

Once there Yukana was going up to stores before pulling me inside.

"Oh and you should try this, and this, oh this too." She was picking things up off the racks.

"I can't wear this stuff." I blushed.

"Just try it on please." She pouted "It'd make me happy."

"You don't have to do all this." I sighed "Okay though."

"Great!" She cheered pulling me into a changing booth "Oh try this shirt first."

"Okay." I blushed even more pulling my sweater up "HMM!"

I let out a soft moaned as I clipped my breasts while pulling up my sweater, the orbs flopping down and jiggling a bit.

"WHOA!" Yukana gasped "You're stacked! I think you're bigger than me! Why are you hiding those puppies?"

"Hmm." I blushed and squirmed a bit "It's…embarrassing how big they are."

"Wait…were you not wearing a bra?!" she gasped too.

"They're…restrictive." I blushed more.

"Unacceptable!" Yukana threw my sweater back on "Especially when they're that big, come on!"

Yukana dragged me to a lingerie store and had me measured and popped into a few bras.

"I-cups." She gulped looking at her own chest "Even I feel small and I've got G-cups."

"It's not that big of a deal Yame-san." I blushed.

She then took me back to the clothing store and had me try on outfits, they all showed off so much of my skin it was kinda embarrassing…but something about it felt liberating and thrilling, for the first time I really felt sexy.

"Well who's that gorgeous lady." Yame laughed.

"That's…really me?" I gasped a bit.

I looked at myself in the mirror, for the first time I looked…like a Gal or Gyaru. My hair was dyed blonde and purple, I was wearing a top that was torn and playfully draped over my shoulder to show one of my thick bra straps as well as some deep cleavage, I was also in some tight white yoga pants and sneakers.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's…amazing." I gasped "T-Thank you…thank."

"Hey you don't need to cry!" she gasped as I sniffled.

"No one, has ever been this nice to me." I wiped my eyes as I felt my make up running a bit "Everyone always just avoids me, calling me names and stuff."

"Hey." She wiped my cheeks "I had a ton of fun today too. You're…actually pretty great."

"Yame-san…" I whispered as I felt her drawing closer, her breath on my lips.

"Call me…Yukana." She whispered "HMM!"

"HMM!"

The two of us suddenly started kissing, it was like something out of a fantasy here I was in a changing room making out with a hot girl.

I sat back on the bench in the room, Yukana kissing me the whole time, things were suddenly moving fast, my top getting pulled up.

 _Who am I kidding I'm just dreaming I bet…_

"Huh?" Yukana broke the kiss and looked down "Oh, seems like somebody woke up.

"HA!" I gasped seeing the form of my cock in my yoga pants "Sorry."

"Don't be, seeing it like that…gets me so wet." She licked my ear "Take me…take me right here Juri-chan."

Yukana pulled my pants down and freed my throbbing 10 inch cock, licking her lips as she saw it.

"I'm not gonna lie I had heard about this." She smirked "But I didn't expect it to be so big."

"You…don't think it's weird?" I asked.

"I mean it's a little strange, but you're just the best of both worlds baby." She giggled kissing me and getting on her knees.

Yukana brushed her hair behind her ear before licking the head of my dick.

"HAA!" I gasped.

"So cute." She kissed the shaft "Can you even see my up there passed those huge tits?"  
I leaned back on the bench a bit and moaned as Yukana sucked my off, for the first time my dick was being caressed by the lips of a hot girl, the feelings, the sensation…it was real!

Yukana gagged and slobbered a bit as she sucked and stroked my length with her mouth, her large breasts jiggling softly as she moved. I was so inexperienced with this holding out wasn't going to happen, I could already feel my balls churning and spraying.

"HAAA!" I moaned as I felt ropes of cum shooting out.

"Wow so much, didn't you jerk off this morning." Yukana giggled licking her fingers "I hope you're ready for more."

Yukana straddled my waist and kissed me again while squeezing one of my breasts to make me moan. Slowly I felt a tingle on my cock and saw Yukana slowly slide down it.

"OHH~" she moaned "It's…so big~"

"UGH!" I grunted a bit as she started to roll her hips and get fucked by me, my meaty rod rubbed by her velvety walls.

"Don't be too loud." She giggled as her breasts wobbled on her chest "Someone might hear us."

"Oh." I blushed a bit "Right."

Yukana kissed me again, still rocking her hips and letting me fuck her, not wanting to be an inconsiderate partner I nervously started to lift my hips, matching up with her movements. Soon we were like two alternating pistons, firing opposite each other to maximize the pleasure given to one another. Yame started to moan, gasps escaping our kiss.

"Yukana." I grunted deeply "I think I'm gonna…"

"HMM, yeah." She bit her lip "HAA!"

"OHHH!"

Yame's pussy suddenly clamped down like a vice, twisting and pulling my cock and making it get milked, cum spraying out and filling the Gyaru.

"Oh shit." I cursed "I came inside."

"It's fine I'm a careful girl." Yame winked getting off my cock "HMM That was amazing."

"Y-Yeah." I blushed.

"I like you Juricchi." She giggled "I really like you."

"Yeah…I like you too." I blushed a bit as she kissed me.

That was the start of it, me entry into that world of Gals and Gyaru, and the startled of my life with my Gal Girlfriends.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Juri adjusts to her new look and new girlfriend.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"I'm really…gonna do this?" I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror.

It was the day after my makeover by Yukana, I was still trying to really believe that the face in the mirror was me, no glasses, no baggy sweater and no messy black hair. I had contacts in, a tight schoolgirl outfit that my tits looked ready to burst open, and my hair was still dyed blonde and purple. It was so weird when I got home yesterday and my family barely recognized me, now I was going to school like this.

At first I wasn't sure but I got a reassuring text from Yame that boosted my spirits, it was her lying in bed in just her PJs flashing a peace sign.

"Hmm?" Nene was outside when I exited my house "Who are you?"

"Nene, it's me." I said.

"Nee-chan!" she stuttered and backed away "W-W-What?!"

"I…got a makeover." I blushed.

Nene looked stunned, her mouth just stuttering as she wasn't sure how to respond, we walked to school in total silence.

As soon as I got to the front gate I started to get nervous, I could hear people murmuring and staring, both guys and girls.

"Who's that girl?"

"Look at those tits, they can't be real."

"She's smoking hot!"

"I've never seen her before."

"Juricchi!" I heard a voice and Yame hugged me from behind "Morning!"

"Good morning." I blushed a bit.

"You still look awesome." She smiled "Ready to keep up the makeover?"

"There's more?" I gulped.

"Of course, we need to work on your Gal speak." She giggled "loosen up, have a little fun."

"Okay." I sighed "…Yukacchi."

"HMM!" she blushed a bit.

"Was that bad?" I asked.

"No it's great, you're learning already!" she clapped.

We went to class and Yame had me chat with some of her other friends, they were happy to accept me but a lot of the class still didn't know it was me.

"Juri Hashiba?" the teacher asked.

"H-Here." I nervously raised my hand.

"HUH?!" most of the class gasped.

"T-That's Juri."

"Isn't she that nerdy girl?"

"What the hell happened to her, was she always that hot?"

"That's enough." The teacher silenced them and moved on.

After class so many people were talking to me, it was kinda freaky that now suddenly I was the focus.

Then Gym class happened and they all suddenly remembered I was a freak and wanted nothing to do with me. I ate lunch alone till Yukana showed up.

"Don't worry about the Juricchi." Yame smiled "you look fine."

"But-."

"Don't worry about what other people think so much." She kissed me "Just do what makes you happy, you like this and you like what you are so embrace it…I like you as you are now so who cares about other people. Let's hang out again after school!"

"Okay, if you want." I smiled "Thanks, Yukacchi."

"So cute!" she squealed.

* * *

 **After School**

Yukacchi and I walked across town holding hands, she wanted to go to Karaoke for a while after school.

"Two students for one hour please." She told the clerk.

 _Wait don't couple who go into these usually…holy crap is Yame about to do it with me again?!_

"Ready to go?" she asked opening the door "I hope you don't mind but I just got the urge to really sing so I figured it'd be a perfect date."

"Date!" I gasped a bit.

"Of course, silly." She poked my left breast "After the other day you need to take responsibility and make me all yours okay."

"R-Right."

"I'm going to get a drink, wait here." She skipped off.

"G-Girlfriend." I stuttered "Yukacchi is my girlfriend?!"

I had to take a bit to process all that but soon Yukana was back.

"What are you staring off for?" she asked placing two glasses of soda down before trying to slide passed me "Excuse me."

"HMM!" I gasped as her tits were right in my face before spinning around and sitting in my lap while picking a song.

 _This fucking rocks!_

Yukana picked a song and started to sing along, happily bobbing her head from side to side.

"You're turn." She cheered.

"Uhh I don't know, what should I pick?" I gulped.

"Oh let me choose for you." She poked the tablet.

The song Yukacchi picked was very upbeat, it was hip-hop about dancing and rubbing your bodies together, I could see what message she was trying to send me.

 _I can't let her be the only one to flirt._

I started singing along and worked my way over to Yukana, sitting in her lap facing her, my breasts right near her face. She smirked somewhat seemingly pleased that I was finally playing along. She rubbed my thighs a bit as I sang along, my tiny gasps and moans throwing off the beat a bit.

"HA!" I gasped somewhat as she unbuttoned my top and exposed my bra-clad tits.

"I still can't believe these babies are real!" she took a big squeeze "Juricchi you're so sexy."

"HMM!" I moaned some more as she took another big squeeze of my tits and yanked my bra off, her face buried into my cleavage as she motorboated me "Oh Yukacchi!"

"So…sexy!" she moaned sucking on my nipples.

I moaned as Yukana pleasured my tits, making me impossibly turned on, she seemed to be getting off herself. I started losing track of time she was playing with them so much, licking and kissing, squeezing and shaking just making me feel amazing…and then we heard a buzzer.

"Oh crap times up!" she yelled throwing me my bra "Quick get your top back on before someone comes to check on us."

"R-Right." I frantically started trying to corral my tits.

Thankfully Yukana and I got out of there in time, although we didn't quit go as far as last time it was still a lot of fun.

"Hmm." Her phone rang "Hello…Maa-kun."

 _Wait…what? Does Yukana like have a boyfriend…am I her side girl?!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **For those asking I do plan to follow the manga and not the anime, though I will sprinkle in some anime stuff from time to time, like Nene appearing earlier than her arc in the anime I liked that.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Date with Yukana

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

I had been taking Yukana's advice and trying to embrace my more outgoing side, I was hanging out with her and her friends more, using more gal slang and took. I'd stopped gaming as much, I was still doing a lot but I was down from 4 all-nighters a week to just one! I even got up the courage to ask her about that person on the phone, turned out it was just a girl she knew.

Today though was a Saturday so the two of us were meeting to go to a movie.

"I wonder where Yukacchi is?" I hummed pulling my phone out to check the time "Am I too early?"

I was wearing one of those extra-large shirts that has a cut collar so it dips over one shoulder and shows cleavage, with it I had paired some simple shorts and sandals, it was an outfit Yukana had made up.

"Hey Juricchi!" Yukana came up to me wearing a crème colored sweater dress "You're early!"

 _She looks amazing._

"Nice to see you." I smiled "You look cute."

"You do to." She smiled back "Come on let's go inside.

We went into the movies and Yame got very excited to see they had couples seats and she wanted to share with me.

"Sure." I blushed a bit sitting with her.

I hummed in a bit of surprise as Yame hugged my arm and leaned on my shoulder as the movie started. We got about twenty minutes in before Yukacchi was whispering in my ear.

"We don't have to worry about the neighbors with this seat." She rubbed my leg.

"you can't be serious." I whispered back.

"Oh I am." She pulled the button on my shorts "Get it out."

I pulled out my cock, letting it flop down a bit, Yukana smirked before looking around to make sure we had no watchers before she leaned over and started to lick.

"HMM." I moaned quietly trying not to alert the other movie goers.

Yukana licked my up and down before starting to bob her head a bit, softly sucking me off. I rubbed the back of her head while keeping my eyes peeled, humming as she gave me a quiet blowjob. As she raised and lowered her head I could feel her breasts briefly pressing against my thighs while her lips glided up and down.

"Yukacchi." I whispered softly "I'm gonna…"

"Do it." She looked at me "I'll get it all.

"HMM UGH!" I groaned a bit as I started blasting down her throat, jizz flooding her mouth.

Yame was true to her word though, she slurped down every last drop. We stopped after that and watched the rest of the movie, after which we hung out at the arcade for a bit and then Yukacchi wanted to go into the photo booth. We took a few basic shots before Yukana wanted to take a few sexy pics.

"Open these up." She unbuttoned our tops and smushed out breasts together "Smile!"

We took a picture and then she spun around and sat in my lap, my shorts pushed against her mound for the next shot.

"That was fun." She handed me a copy "Right Juricchi?"

"Yeah I had a blast." I giggled.

"Great!" she clapped and kissed me, rubbing my breasts playfully at the same time "I'll talk to you tomorrow, see you at school."

"See you." I smiled as we walked our separate ways.

I got home and waved to Nene in her yard, the shorter girl blushing a bit as she watered the flowers.

"Nee-san!" she ran over "Are you okay, where were you today I messaged you a bunch but you never answered."

"Oh like sorry I was out with Yukacchi and didn't check my phone." I laughed "My bad-oops!"

The wind blew a bit and knocked the photo stirp out of my hand.

"What's this?" Nene picked it up "W-W-AH!"

"Sorry!" I grabbed the sexy shots back.

"Y-You're awful!" Nene ran off "I can't believe you like that stuff!"

"Uhh okay?" I sighed "They're just pictures you know!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Gym Class**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Routine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Hmm." I shivered a bit watching the other girls in gym class, their tight shirts and short shorts, I was pretty sure I was in danger of just losing it.

Still I was dressed just like them, normally I wear something more akin to a jumpsuit but Yukana had convinced me to ditch that and wear the normal outfit, except it was so tight and my boobs were so big that I was worried I'd get stared at.

I did of course but…it was kinda exhilarating to get ogled, even with a good sports bra my tits slapped around when I ran, further drawing attention to me, although I kinda felt a little annoyed that she told me to not wear a jumpsuit and then went and wore one herself.

"HMPH!" I put a box down.

The gym teacher, a lady, said I was being too distracting with my body so I should just go tidy up the storage room, now I'm pretty sure this violates some sort of law but I wasn't gonna complain it was a lot easier to do this than work out.

"Don't slack off!" someone yelled at me.

"EEP!" I gasped a bit.

"Did I sound like the teacher." Yukana giggled "Come on if we work together it'll get done faster."

"Okay." I nodded a bit "Thanks."

Yukacchi and I got to work, moving around and sorting some of the boxes, she looked really sexy in her gym uniform, it was hard not to stare.

"Like what you see?" she giggled slowly unzipping her jumpsuit and letting her T-shirt clad breasts free "Well?"

"Wow." I gulped a bit.

"These tops are just so tight right." She giggled "I mean we both look ready to burst out of these things."

"HMM!" I moaned a bit as she stood behind me, her breasts smushing into my back as she reached under my shirt to rub my tits.

"You even more so since you've got these massive puppies!"

Yame had been teasing me more and more lately, grabbing my body, kissing me, fondling me and more. Right now she had one hand up my shirt as the other slid down and stroked my painful erection.

"HMM!" I moaned a bit more as she stroked my length and made me uncomfortably hard.

Yukana pushed me back onto one of the mats and threw her shirt off "Watching you run around with those tits slapping all over got me so horny."

Yukana wasted no time starting to ride me like usual, her hips rolling as her breasts wobbled a bit on her chest. Of course both of us were moaning but at this point sex between us had become more and more frequent I wasn't as engrossed in it, I still like it but it wasn't really blowing my mind as much as it used too."

"HAAA!" Yukana shivered in pleasure as she fell on top of me panting "Say…come by my house later okay?"

"Umm…sure." I gulped a bit.

* * *

 **Later**

Yukana's room was a little more girly than I had expected but still very cute, right now she ran downstairs to get some snacks so I was alone for a few minutes, the only other girl whose room I'd been in alone had been Nene so this was a bit of a different experience for me.

"Hmm?" the door opened and a girl looked at me…only it wasn't Yukacchi is was another Gyaru, this one super tanned and showing a lot of skin.

"H-Hello?" I shivered.

 _I guess I'm not the only guest today._

"HMM!" the girl leaned against me "You're cute."

"HEY!" Yukana suddenly came in.

 _I don't like that look, I'm gonna die I think._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's Ranko time!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ranko

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

I gulped audibly as Yukana walked into the room and this tanned girl leaned in close to me.

"Hey!" Yukana yelled before hugging the girl on top of me "You should have told me you were coming, you surprised me!"

"Sorry." The tanned girl giggled.

"Huh?"

"How long are you gonna sit there riding her like that?" Yukana pulled the girl off me "Juricchi this is Honjou Ranko, she's a year older than us."

"I'm Ranko." The girl smiled "Dispite having big boobs somehow I'm the smallest one here!"

"You don't need to say that!" Yukana gasped "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"The key under the mat." Ranko giggled.

 _This girls a little out there…but she seems nice enough_

"What's with that casual look?" Ranko asked Yukana "It's so erotic."

"HEY!" Yukana gasped when Ranko grabbed her chest.

"You're not wearing a bra!" she laughed.

"Hmm…ah!" Yukacchi moaned "Stop…grabbing like that~"

 _This rocks!_

"Just what were you two up to in here?" Ranko asked.

"Nothing stop!" Yukana pushed her off.

"Well…why don't we do something fun together then." Ranko licked her lips.

 _Both of them…hmm._

"Be careful." Yukana whispered "Ranko is dangerous."

"Really." I gasped.

 _If Yukacchi says so it must be true._

"What are you two whispering about?" Ranko started crawling over, her tits bouncing around.

"Well I'm gonna go." I told Yukana "See you later."

I headed out and started walking home, it was a little embarrassing to be confronted by Yukacchi's friend like that. Guess I'm not as settled into being more gal like, I'm still struggling to make friends.

"Yo!" Ranko suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.

"AH!" I gasped a bit "Honjou-san! What are you doing here?"

"Call me Ranko." She laughed coming closer "I just wanted to talk to you someplace where Yukana won't here."

"W-What about?" I shivered a bit as she leaned closer, our breasts bumping together a bit.

"I know what you've been doing." She rubbed my thigh "I can smell it on you…I know what they say about you …and now I can feel you getting excited at a girl who's not your girlfriend, how naughty."

"It's not-OHH!" I gasped as she started to rub my cock through my pants.

"Hmm." She giggled starting to stroke my off in the street "I've always wondered what it'd be like to do something like this to someone like you."

"HMMM!" I moaned as Ranko started to kiss me while giving me a handy.

 _I shouldn't I'm with Yukana but this…feels so good._

"I didn't realize you had such a big girl cock." Ranko smirked "Why don't we head inside."

We kept making out as we got to my house and went to my room kissing all the way, my parents were still at work so this house was all ours.

"Wow!" Ranko awed pulling my blouse open "Your tits are huge!"

"HAA!" I gasped as she leaned down and started licking my big nipples.

"Ranko." I moaned as my hands rubbed her ass "Oh your tongue."

"God I can feel your big cock pressing against my pussy." She moaned grinding on my cock "I want it in me…hmm but first I want a taste."

Ranko spun around and pulled my cock out to start and stroke it, licking my tip and shaft to lube it up before wrapping her tits around it and began to bob her head.

"Hmm, don't leave me waiting." Ranko looked back and smirked "I'm using my tongue you have to use yours."

"…okay." I gulped a bit and pulled her panties down, leaning forward and starting to swirl my tongue around on her pussy, flicking her clit and gliding over her folds.

"Fuck yes." Ranko moaned "Ohh baby I can see why Yukana likes you."

My fingers dug into her tanned behind, licking up her smooth fluids and feeling them glide into my mouth. I was moaning all the while as Ranko slurped and sucked my cock, her knees digging into my big breasts as she went to town, enamored with my shlong.

"The last girl that I did this with had a tongue stud, it was so good." Ranko laughed.

"I'll have to think about it." I smirked licking her again "HMM but I'm gonna…"

"Do it you slut." She smirked tightly gripping my cock.

"OHHH!" I groaned busting on her hand.

"So sticky." She looked at my, cum dripping off her hand and onto her tanned tits, the white color clashing strongly with her skin tone.

"MMM!" she moaned licking her fingers, her tongue swirling around her digits as she sought every last drop of cum "Now then…let's get nasty!"

Ranko stripped down to nothing and dropped her ass on my cock, riding me like a cowgirl and slowly picking up speed.

"Fuck it feels even bigger inside me!" she moaned bouncing up and down, her tits slapping around.

The force of Ranko slamming down on my was enough to send both waves of pleasure and momentum into my body, my tits jiggling around increasing my pleasure even more.

"Look at those big melons slapping around." She smirked "fuck I wish mine were that big."

"They're a lot to handle." I said pushing her over so I was on top, kissing her as I thrusted my cock into my pussy.

"OH BABY!" Ranko moaned grabbing the sheets as her tanned hooters wobbled around and my cock stretched her pussy "Fuck me!"

I leaned over more as I thrusted, my tits smothering her face as I made her moan and motorboat me.

"RANKO!" I moaned as her pussy tightened and I could feel my cock pumping, her mouth latched onto my tits "FAAA!"

I screamed in pleasure as I busted in side of her, ropes of cum flying into her pussy. I pulled out and laid on my back panting, Ranko lied on top of me, one hand groping my right tit and pinching my nipple while the other breast was licked by my nipple.

"Hmm." She kissed my tits "I thought I was the only one that deserved Yukana but if you're like this then maybe she deserves you…but I still want you so let's fuck, just don't tell Yukana."

 _Wait…I have two girlfriends now?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up Point- Chapter 16**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Quickie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

I was cleaning up around the classroom during lunch, normally I try and spend this time with Yukana but she was on a diet and working out, which left me feeling a little bored. I was still occasionally meeting with Ranko too…it felt wrong to not tell Yukana but also so much fun.

"You look good cleaning." I heard Ranko's voice in my ear.

"Why are you here?!" I gasped.

"I go to school too." She laughed.

 _Her uniform can't be within the rules, can it?_

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I wanted your help with something." She smirked "You're big and strong help me move these boxes."

"Okay…" I said picking one up and following her to a storage room "Where should I put this?"

"Anywhere is fine." She locked the door "I mean it's not like I was actually asked to carry that. I mean it wasn't a total lie, let's pick up where we left off lover girl."

"At school." I blushed.

"So what-HMM!" she started to kiss me, our large breasts smushing together.

"HMM!" I rubbed her hips.

"Good girl." She moaned pushing my head into her cleavage "Let's feel good together."

"MMM!" I started to kiss and lick her tanned tits, pulling them out of her bikini like top and licking her nipples.

"OHH!" Ranko gasped "Yeah that's good."

I could feel my cock getting hard and tenting my skirt, I wanted more of Ranko now, I pushed her onto her back, pulled out my rod and smacked it against her tits.

"From nervous to eager." She giggled pressing her breasts together "Let's do this."

"HMM!" I moaned as she started to move her chest up and down, milking my cock.

I grunted a bit and pulled my top open, popping my huge tits out of my top and rubbing them as she pumped my cock. As she shook her tits she would occasionally lick the tip of my dick to make me shiver with more pleasure.

"You're gonna make me…HMM!" I groaned blowing a load all over her tits.

"So warm." She licked it off her breasts "But you can do more right."

"If you want." I squeezed her tits roughly.

I laid on top of Ranko and slid in, she moaned as I started to pump and fuck her, my cock thrusting deeper and deeper into her, I was more than familiar with how rough Ranko liked it and where her sweet spots were so it only took me a short while to get her drooling and moaning with pleasure, our tits smashing together as we fucked.

"OHH YOU'RE PUSHING SO DEEP!" she moaned "HAAA!"

I grunted with her, busting inside her like I had many times before.

"Hmm, that was good." She moaned "I love a school quickie."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Nothing big here, just a little something.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bikini Shopping

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Hmm…" I hummed following Yukana around "Do we have to shop here, I don't like wearing swimsuits."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"As you can see I don't go out much." I poked my pale skin "And I don't like to wear bikini's, or one pieces, or any kind of swimsuit. They're skin tight and they show…that."

"So what who cares I think that'd be sexy." She giggled.

"I don't like to swim either, these get in the way." I bounced my bust.

"So do mine, suck it up." She glared.

"Eep!"

We were out shopping, Yame was looking for clothes in general but specifically swimsuits. Sure some of the outfits were cute and I had gotten more used to showing my body off but swimsuits were still a big step for me.

"What about this?" Yukacchi held up a bikini.

"Uhh, it's not my style." I smiled.

"It's for me stupid." She huffed.

"Oh, Uhh this one?" I reached back and grabbed one.

"That's a micro bikini." She huffed "I'll just try these on, let me know what you think."

Yame slipped into a dressing room and left me out there looking around and tapping my foot.

 _Maybe I should try one or two on…it might be fun, but so embarrassing._

I heard some rustling and saw Yukacchi step out in a sexy white bikini that hugged her breasts and pushed them up while the bottoms hugged her hips.

"So…how do I look?" she blushed a bit.

"Really good." I awed.

"That's all you have to say." She hummed "Come on your turn!"

"No I don't-HA!" I yelped when she pulled my shorts off.

"Try this one on." She smiled.

"Wait-OH" I moaned as she forced my breasts into a skimpy top.

"Hmmm…" I stood their blushing and squirming, now wearing a bikini that matched hers.

I could feel the tightness in the crotch from wearing these bottoms, I was in big danger of a blowout not to mention I felt like I was one deep breath or sudden movement from slipping out of the top.

"Wow! So erotic!" Yame giggled poking my boobs.

"Stop it." I gasped in pleasure.

"You totally have to wear this, just imagine tease everyone in this thing." She smirked.

"I guess…" I was still blushing and trying to get comfortable and not cover myself all the time.

"Just looking at you in that sexy bikini gets me so wet." She hummed rubbing her crotch a bit "Let's do it right here, just like the first time."

"Really?" I gasped "Are you sure?"

She kissed me "Let's fuck."

"HMMMHM!" we kissed and moaned as we squeezed and helped get each other out of our bikinis.

"Juricchi you looked so good in that bikini, the way your tits looked ready to just explode out of it." Yame moaned sitting in my lap and stroking my cock "Fuck I'm so horny! OHH!"

I leaned down and pulled her top off, leaning down to suck on her juicy breasts while she pumped my thick cock.

"When did you get so good at this?" Yame moaned "Hmm, have you been practicing?"

"N-No." I blushed a bit trying not to think about Ranko while I was turned on by Yukana.

"Come on cum for me." She slid her hands up and down faster and faster "Cum you slut!"

"HMM…HAAA!" I moaned blowing a load all over her soft hands.

"Good job." She kissed my neck, our breasts smushing together, our nipples rubbing like swords "I think they can hear us, let's stop today."

"But-."

"We'll go to the pool tomorrow and have even more fun." She licked my ear playfully "Maybe Ranko will join us too."

I gulped at little bit.

"Don't worry so much cutie." She patted my tits playfully "Ranko asked before she started fucking you all the time, let's just have fun yeah? As long as you keep me happy I don't care if your dick's in everyone."

 _So she knew? Yame is always smarter than she looks._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pool

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Hmm." I blushed fixing my lime green bikini with white polka dots as I walked out of the changing room and too the pool where Yame and Ranko were waiting.

I was still trying to process the fact that they both knew I was fucking the other and were seemingly cool with it, what am I to them some piece of sexy meat…I mean I do have big boobs so maybe…?

"WOW!" Ranko hugged me, our large breasts squishing together "You look so sexy in that bikini~"

"Oh my super cute~" Yukana squealed "And there's even a little bulge in the bottoms!"

"Stop it!" I blushed more.

"I can still barely believe that someone as erotic as you exists." Ranko smiled.

"Okay that's enough teasing." Yukana said "Let's have some fun."

Both girls hugged my arms, their soft tit flesh pressing against my skin.

 _Okay I've got two smoking hot girls in bikinis on my arms…this rocks!_

The girls walked me over to some towels they had laid out and told me to lay down with them. I laid on my back, my breasts taking a bit to stop jiggling and settle down on my chest.

"Don't relax yet." Yukana said "Oil us up first, then we'll do you."

"Don't leave us waiting, especially since you need a tan too." Ranko laughed "You're so pale."

I squirted some oil on their backs and started to rub the oil in.

"HMM!" Yukana moaned "I can feel you rubbing again me."

I realized that as I was running the oil into her my crotch was pushing on her soft butt.

"Come on don't forget about me." Ranko cooed.

I moved over to oil her up as well, her dark skin gaining a sexy sheen of liquid tanner.

"Those hands." Ranko panted as I glided over the sides of her round bust.

"Okay, your turn." Yukana made me lay on my back "Ready Ranko?"

"More than ready." The tanned girl said happily as oil dripped off her palms.

"OHH!" I suddenly moaned as the two started to rub oil on me, paying special attention to my bust.

"Don't want to miss a spot." Ranko giggled rubbing my smooth tummy and my large left breast.

"Yeah there's a lot of ground to cover." Yukana giggled using both hands to pump and squeeze my right tit.

"Not so…erotically…in public." I moaned.

"I think being in public makes it more fun." Yukana teased me as her hands traced around my belly button and approached my bottoms.

"HMM…HAAA!" I screamed loudly as I shivered with the pleasure of their hands on my skin.

"Jeez!" Ranko slapped a hand over my mouth "We're trying to be subtle here, you screaming like that will get us arrested!"

I laid there panting, my breasts heaving up and down as my bikini was half off "I couldn't help it."

"It's fine." Yukana giggled "Come on let's just have fun."

* * *

 **LATER**

"You got a nice tan at the pool today." Yukana told me.

"And look, not a single tan line." Ranko smirked pulling the tie on my top to free my bust.

We were at Ranko's house after the pool and things had quickly devolved into this sexy show, me naked on the bed while those two kissed my body and got me all turned on.

"OHH HMM!" I squirmed a bit as Ranko pushed my large breasts together, tracing her tongue around before sucking on both nipples while Yukana got my cock nice and hard for them.

"Such big fat tits." Ranko wagged her tongue back and forth, lashing against my nipples.

"That's not the only big thing." Yukana giggled pumping my cock with her manicured hands "Ranko I think I'll need your help with this."

"Of course." Ranko spun around, resting her ass on my breasts like a seat cushion while she and Yukana licked and teased my cock.

"OHH!" I moaned as the two best friends started to kiss on my cock, their lips locking together around my bulbous tip.

Not wanting to leave them hanging I leaned forward and slid Ranko's bikini bottoms down, kissing her ass before licking at her folds slowly.

"HMMM!" she hummed on my cock "That's good."

The three of us were all moaning together as Ranko and Yukana sucked my cock while I ate out the tanned Gyaru. I felt her juices leaking out, her sweet liquid nectar coating my tongue as I made her moan louder and louder.

"I can't wait any longer!" Yukana begged "I want Juricchi inside me!"

Yukana slammed down on my cock, slowly starting to ride me faster and faster, she and Ranko kissed and rubbed each other's breasts as I kept eating out the tanner of the two. All three of us were loudly moaning and groaning together, our skin slapping together loudly as we coupled together, kissing and squeezing our soft bits.

"Yes…yes…OHHH!" Yukana moaned loudly "HAAA!"

"HMM!" I grunted cumming inside her.

"That was awesome." Ranko laid on my left and rubbed my breasts.

"And we just got started as a trio, I told you this would be fun." Yukana hugged me "So long as we all don't mind sharing a little."

 _My life is weird…but I like it like this_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nene

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

It was time to get back to school and Yukana and Ranko were pushing me to be more and more Gyaru like, wearing more lipstick and eyeshadow was the latest on their list. I didn't hate it but…it was still awkward to get ogled all the time.

"Come on…one more." Yukana leaned over me, her boobs in my face "Really push it."

"HNGH!" I groaned doing a sit up.

"Yay." She playfully clapped.

"Why do I have to do this?" I groaned.

"Ranko say's you're totally out of shape, get in shape and maybe you can last longer." She giggled.

"Everything comes back to sex with you people." I sighed.

I stood up and followed Yukana as she ran off, large bust bouncing all the way. I was about to join her in bouncing about when I was suddenly hugged from behind, two soft pressures applied to my back.

"Huh?" I raised and eyebrow and looked back.

A short girl was hugging me, she had a big chest, short p[ink haired tied in pigtails and was wearing a tight school uniform.

"Onee-san's scent…it's been so long." She mumbled into my back "But…why do you smell like another woman?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah!" the girl gasped "It's been so long since I saw Nee-chan and now she smells weird…that pisses me off, it's so gross."

 _What…but boy she's cute, small but stacked those boobs are almost as big as mine._

"You're staring so much." She giggled flashing some cleavage before placing my hand on her chest "You can touch if you wanna."

"Uhh who are you?" I asked.

"HMM!" the girl pouted "I'm Fujinoki Nene! We're friends, I've lived next door for years!"

"Nene?!" I gasped.

 _That's a serious image change, she used to be so plain but this wild look…what?_

"You didn't recognize me at all." She laughed "How bad."

"Who's this a little sister." Yame smiled "Hello, Nene-chan was it?"

"I'm not her sister." Nene said "I'm her…lover!"

"Huh?" I coughed.

"You didn't forget our promise, did you?" she pouted "To get married."

"A treasured childhood promise so cute!" Yame hugged her.

 _I guess she doesn't care about that?_

"W-Why are you being so friendly?" Nene pushed her away "Buzz off! It's like you two are in love or anything."

"What if we were?" Yukacchi said hugging me.

"T-Then kiss." Nene pouted.

"Nene stop being so bratty." I told her.

"Fine!" she stormed off "But you'll see!"

"How strange." Yukana said "Well the day is almost over, how about we head to your place?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up point- Chapter 25**

 **Just a quick set up update. Catch you later.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Teasing

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Here we are." I opened the door and let Yame into my room "Sorry it's so messy I haven't cleaned up in a bit."

"Whoa that's a big computer." She looked at my desk.

"I built it myself." I laughed a bit "It's built to play games."

"What's this?" she looked at a picture on my desk "Wow it's you before I gave you that make over, you're kinda cute here but you're much sexier now, I can't believe you were able to hide those monster boobies under that sweater."

"Yukana." I blushed.

"I'm surprised your parents aren't around, I would have liked to meet them." She said.

"If it's too messy on the floor we can sit on the bed." I said.

"Oh, your bed." She flopped on it "How fun…so, that Nene girl, you and her are childhood friends."

"Yeah." I nodded "We hung out in Grade School."

"Did you hang out in here?" she asked.

"Umm, probably yeah." I blinked "We played a lot back then. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She pouted "What was all that about marrying her?"

"She was just playing around." I laughed it off "What's with all the questions? Are you jealous or something?"

"No!" she yelped "I share you with Ranko it's not like I'd get jealous or something."

"It's fine, I'm going to get a drink from downstairs, do you want something?" I asked standing up "Ouch."

I bumped my knee on my bookshelf, the piece of furniture rumbling a bit and a book or two sliding off.

"Don't hurt yourself." Yame giggled looking down "Ehh, what's this…so much fanservice."

She had picked up one of my manga, the more…adult kind.

"It's so…sticky." She smirked "Just what have you done with this thing? Is this one about…busty little sister, you're such a freak. You should hide this stuff properly. Wanna read it together?"

"We don't have to do that!" I blushed.

She skimmed the book and blushed "You seriously like this stuff?"

"I…"

She leaned on me and pushed me down "We can do stuff from this book. My body is all fuzzy, and you make me…PFFFT look at that silly blush you totally do like little sister types."

I tried not to laugh, Yame's large breasts swinging in front of my face as she took off her scrunchies and used them to tie her hair into pigtail.

"You're getting so turned on by this." She laughed rubbing her butt on my crotch "Onii-chan~ Is this you fantasy?"

"I…HMM!" I gasped as she started kissing me, our lips smushing together.

We hugged close, kissing and holding tight as our breasts mashed together. When we broke our kiss our lipsticks were all smeared together, my deep purple combining with her glossy pink to make a sexy red.

"That's enough." She leaned back.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I can't reward you for using naughty manga instead of me.." she stood up and got her bag "I'm heading home, see you tomorrow sexy."

Yame left and I sighed, it was super unfair of her to turn me on with a fantasy like that and then just leave.

"Guess I should shower." I stretched and started unbuttoning my uniform as I went towards the bath.

I got into the bathroom and started filling the bath, I threw off my skirt and top and watched my reflection in the mirror. I really looked sexy, my big breasts in a sexy black and white lace bra, my panties bulging with my half hard cock, it was all thanks to Yukana that I was like this now, she's so nice, more than I deserve really.

I slowly removed my bra, gravity taking over and letting my tits sag down. My breasts were so big, so soft, so wonderful, the way they jutted out from my body but kept the perfect amount of natural sag to look good. I slid my panties down my thicker thighs and saw my cock spring free, most people would freak out about a girl with a dick but I liked my penis, it made me unique. I used to think my body was something to be ashamed of, but Yukana and Ranko have helped me realize how great it is. Nene used to tell me how beautiful I was all the time but I never believed her, back then I had a lot less self confidence, she did too, but now.

"Hmm…" I felt my loins stirring with images of my childhood friend and her now much more adult body "How'd I never notice she was so…sexy, even before her Gyaru makeover."

I slid my body down into the water, my breasts bobbing softly, of course after Yukana and thinking about Nene I was more turned on than I could handle.

"MMM!" I leaned back a bit and started pumping my cock, jerking off in the bath.

I rubbed my own wet body, my fingers digging into my tits as I stroked myself more and more. Ever since I started fucking Yukana and Ranko I haven't been jerking off as much, it felt good to get back to my roots, especially in the bath of all places, as my body rocked the water sloshed around, splashing onto the floor as my tits floated around and jiggled more and more from the waves I was making, my hand not leaving my crotch.

"If Yame hadn't been there I don't know if I would have been able to control myself around Nene." I moaned pumping my cock "Fuck her tits looked so good, I just wanna suck on them and motor boat them all day long."

I felt myself getting closer and closer to climax, my cock twitching in my hand as I curled my toes, my body shivering with bliss.

"HAAA!" ropes of my thick cum splurted out and splashed down into the water.

I panted as I relaxed in the warm bath water.

"Fuck this is good…Hmm, I should make an appointment to get my hair done again, the color is fading."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **I forgot there was the Yukana teasing chapter, Nene for sure next time.**

 **Pick Up- CH 27**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Closet Cuffs

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Hmm." I looked at the ceiling tiles in class while thinking

 _Boy those need to be cleaned._

"Good morning Onee-chan!" Nene hugged me, her breasts smashing into my face.

"GAH!" I gasped "Why are you here?"

"You forgot your lunch." She handed me a box.

"How'd you know I forgot my lunch?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's filled with love!" she smiled "Enjoy!"

"Uhh thanks." I hummed as she left.

"Hashiba-chan, good morning."

I looked up and saw Yui Kashii, the class president, one of the prettiest girls in school with long black hair, long legs and a proper cute girl look, I'd dreamed about her a bunch.

"I'm collecting the notes, you're the last one." She smiled.

"Oh here." I handed her a paper.

"You've seemed spacy today, are you okay?" she asked "If there's a problem you can always talk to me?"

"Sure thanks." I smiled.

I sat back and opened Nene's lunch, it was really cute with heart cut outs and more.

 _Wow it tastes great too_

I wasted away though the afternoon and then headed out with Yukacchi.

"Hey~" my girlfriend cooed "Let's go someplace quiet."

"Uhh…sure." I smiled.

 _I guess we're gonna have a little fun._

"Okay I'm running off to the bathroom." I turned away "I'll catch up."

I was suddenly pulled into a closet and felt something click around my wrist.

"I caught you Onee-chan." Nene held up her arm to show we'd been handcuffed together "I bet you never thought I'd ambush you here, sorry I needed the handcuffs or you might have run away."

"Uhh Nene can I run to the bathroom?" I asked "Can you take these off?"

"No you'll just run to Yame-san!" she whined.

"But, come on please." I pouted as she tugged at my skirt "What are you doing?!"

"I want you scent, I want to remove that woman's hypnosis from you." She said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Why don't you love little sisters anymore!" she cried "I put all this effort into being the ideal little sis! You like those gaudy girls now so here! I'll do anything to be with you!"

 _So she's doing all this to try and beat Yame-chan?_

"Juricchi where are you?" Yame called down the hall.

"MPHM!" I gasped when Nene covered my mouth.

"Are you sure you want to call for her, your in a dark room, alone, handcuffed to me with your skirt nearly undone?" Nene asked "What would Yukana-san think? If you scream she'll notice."

Nene slipped her suspenders down her shoulders and popped her blouse open to show me her massive melons in a cute pink lacy bra.

 _HOLY FUCK!_

"If your dating her because she's loose…I can be too." Nene hummed "I'll do it anytime even right now. You've done it with Yukana-san, now do it with me."

"HMMM!" I gasped as she kissed me.

Our large breasts squished together as I started to kiss her back, Yukacchi and I have a pretty open relationship, she shares me with Ranko after all so…doing it with Nene isn't too bad.

"Yes, Nee-chan." She moaned pulling her bra off and letting her large breasts drop free "Lets have so much fun together."

She unlocked the cuffs and I rubbed her breasts "Jeez Nene when did you get so big?"

"HMM!" she moaned as I leaned forward and kissed her breasts a bit, digging my fingers into her soft flesh "I'm a growing girl Nee-chan, and I know you like big girls like me."

She squeezed my chest back, the two of us laying next to each other and kissing and squeezing our breasts.

"You're even bigger Nee-chan." Nene said flicking her tongue on my nipple.

"Must be something in the water on our block." I laughed as I got harder and harder.

I rolled on top of Nene and spread her legs.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled kissing me "I love you Onee-chan-AHHH!"

I pushed right into Nene, taking her virginity and starting to love her.

"Ohh it's…incredible!" Nene moaned loudly as we rocked together, my cock slowly slipping deeper and deeper into her.

Our breasts smushed together, nipples dueling like fencing swords as her pussy tightened around me. Obviously since Nene was a virgin she was unbearably tight, my thick rod getting squeezed by her as she hugged me tighter.

"Oh...HMM…NEE-CHAN!" She screamed as she seized with pleasure.

"GAH!" I groaned blasting a rope of cum in her "Wow that was good."

"Hmm, I loved it." Nene giggled.

 _This was great and all…but what will I tell Yukana?_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up point- Chapter 29**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Onee-Chan

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Say AHH!" Ranko laughed trying to feed me.

"Stop it." I wiped my face off from the sauce that she got on me.

"Don't be so picky, just eat it." Yukacchi laughed.

 _I kinda didn't plan on having lunch with these two…_

"I'm not gonna leave you alone, if I do that you'll only flirt with Yukana." Ranko leaned again me.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes.

"Say Juricchi." Yukana looked at me "Uhh…about Nene-chan?"

"W-What about her." I tried not to blush.

 _Does she know me and Nene…?_

"There you are!" the short-stacked girl bounded out "I found you Onee-chan~"

"Nene." I gasped.

 _Please don't say something._

"It's that first-year girl." Ranko hummed.

"I'm a bit busy can you come back later?" I asked.

"Like what?" she tilted her head "Oh I made you cookies."

"Well thanks." I sighed as she handed me a baggie.

"Oh you have something on your cheek." She reached up "MM!"

She licked my cheek, cleaning it off.

"My, my what is your relationship with this girl." Ranko snickered.

"She's Juri's childhood friend and little sister like." Yame said.

"I'm not her sister." Nene pouted hugging me arm.

"Stop making things worse." I groaned.

"My she's cute." Ranko laughed.

"I know right, she just loves her Onee-chan." Yukacchi hummed.

"Shut up, stop treating Onee-chan like a plaything!" Nene pouted.

"I don't treat her like a plaything, we have a good relationship." Yukana told her "I never force her to do something she doesn't want to."

"You're all big dummies!" Nene ran away.

"Ouf." I sighed.

"That was cute." Yukana giggled.

"Please don't pick on her." I sighed again "She's sensitive."

"Alright since you asked." She laughed.

* * *

 **Later**

I got home to relax, I took a bath, threw on an oversized shirt and sweats and just relaxed.

"Today was exhausting…maybe I should log on and play some games?" I wondered "…I hope Nene's not upset or anything, they were just playing around."

I got up and turned on my computer, I played a few rounds of an online shooter before I turned in for the night, passing out on my bed.

I slept well, but I woke up in the middle of the night.

"Hmm…mmm." I heard soft panting as my blurry sleep vision cleared.

 _Feels like there's a weight on me._

"Onee-chan…"

My vision finally cleaned and I looked up to see a naked Nene sitting on my waist, her forearms holding up her breasts.

"Nene?" I gasped.

"I…want you." She moaned rolling her hips.

Her warm naked body pressed against mine as she leaned down to start kissing me, our chests dueling with size and softness.

"HMM MMM!" I moaned rubbing her thick thighs, as she reached up my shirt and rubbed my breasts.

Slowly she undressed me, making my tits jiggle on my breasts and my cock spring free.

"OHH Onee-chan!" Nene moaned sliding down my cock and starting to cowgirl ride me, her big breasts wobbling and shaking around.

"Oh fuck Nene." I groaned thrusting up to fuck her, the two of us making loud moans that filled the house, the sounds of our sex turning us on more and more.

"You don't need those two bitches Onee-chan, you have me." She moaned "I'm tighter, my boobs are bigger, and I'm cuter too!"

"UGH!" I groaned in response as I started thrusting faster.

The two of us slammed together quicker and quicker, our breasts shaking around as we fucked, our soft bodies quiver.

"Oh Nene…yes…yes…YES!" I moaned blasting inside of her.

Nene moaned and laid on top of me, kissing me softly.

"I never want to leave you Onee-chan." She whispered as we drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up- Chapter 30**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Harem

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Ohh Nene." I moaned as the girl was on her knees before me, her large breasts wrapped around my cock, her head bobbing and sucking.

"Do you like this Nee-chan?" she asked bobbing her head as I looked passed my big bust to see her slurping away.

"HMM…yeah I do." I unclipped my bra and tossed it to the side "I don't think I can handle this much longer. I'm gonna…-UGH!"

"I knew you were in here!"

I looked to the door to see Yame and Ranko come in while I was blasting Nene in the face with cum.

"Naughty, naughty." Ranko smirked.

"Yukacchi!" I gasped.

"Having sex with another girl without my permission." She glared "You deserve to be punished!"

"WAH!" I gasped as she pushed me back onto the bed, my tits shaking around, she quickly spun her legs around and straddled my waist.

"You owe me a lot of pleasure." She licked her lips.

"Nee-chan!" Nene gasped.

"Relax, those two will have fun." Ranko hugged the shorter naked girl "let's say you and I have some fun and watch."

"HMM!" I gasped again as Yame started kissing me and unbuttoning her shirt.

"Having sex with that half asses Loli instead of me?" she smirked grinding her ass on my cock "What makes her so much better?"

"It's probably these huge tits!" Ranko laughed, suddenly naked and groping Nene.

"HMM-S-Stop!" the girl moaned "MMMMM!"

"You're sweet." Ranko kissed her as her tanned fingers glided down towards her crotch.

"Eyes on me." Yukana turned me to face her and lifted her ass up "You better not be spent from that tit job."

"OHH!" I moaned as the familiar feeling of her warm pussy surrounded my shaft.

"Fuck yeah that's good!" she moaned rolling her hips and starting to bounce "Frankly you should have just asked, I was going to let Nene-chan fuck you anyway!"

I looked over and saw Nene on her back, Ranko squeezing and kissing her big chest.

"You know it's not fair." the tanned Gyaru rubbed Nene's pussy to make her moan "I'm the oldest one here and my boobs are the smallest."

"Both these bitches are so big." Yukana laughed pinching my nipples and shaking my large breasts around "What are they feeding you girls?! OHHH!"

I grabbed her ass and thrusted to meet her while watching Ranko start fingering Nene like mad, the girl moaning. Ranko spun around and pushed her pussy up against Nene's face and let the girl start to lick her back, now all four of us were being pleasured, moaning as our bodies smushed together.

"Fuck baby make me cum!" Yukana moaned "Fill me with your hot jizz!"

"HMM!" I groaned.

"OHH FUCK!" Ranko moaned squirting on Nene's face as the younger girl busted back.

"AAAAHH!" I moaned loudly blasting a load into Yukacchi.

"Awesome." She moaned in my ear as she laid close to me.

"Don't drift off yet, I wanna turn." Ranko smirked down at me.

"Nee-chan we never finished." Nene pouted.

"Hang on I'm not done with her yet." Yame giggled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Shower

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

I woke up exhausted, the three girls had been riding me hard lately, constantly wanting sex. I wasn't against it either, all this fucking was pretty fun.

"Hmm," I noticed that only Ranko and Yukana were sleeping in the bed with me, Nene was nowhere to be found.

I got out of bed and heard the shower running, figuring that my friend was in there I got up and went to check it out, seeing the pink haired girl washing herself off.

"Nee-chan!" she smiled.

"How about we share." I said walking in to join her.

"I'd like that!" she hugged me happily as I stepped into the water.

"Then there's room for a third." Ranko hopped in as well.

"HMPH!" Nene pouted.

"Well I don't mind." I looked at the two.

"Good cause neither do I." Ranko stood in between us, clearly observing out busts.

"HMM?" I smiled leaning close to her in the tight shower, pushing my breasts against her "You're a boob girl aren't you Ranko-cchi."

"I mean…" she blushed.

Nene smiled at me as she too pushed against Ranko-san "what's the matter, is the water too hot?"

"It must be a pain washing those things." She said rubbing her soapy hands on our chests "Why don't I help."

"HMM!" I moaned.

"Ranko-san~" Nene hummed.

The tanned girl rubbed her hands on our chests, her fingers gliding over out nipples, flicking against them as her nails would occasionally dig into our soft tissue.

"Yeah rub my tits." I moaned.

"You two need a proper cleaning." Ranko leaned down and twirled her tongue around my nipple.

"Fuck." I moaned as she sucked on one of my wet tits.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Nene pushed her large breasts against Ranko's head and smothered her.

Ranko moaned deeply as we Pushed our breasts around her face, keeping her motorboating and licking our breasts.

"Such nice tits." She moaned licking our nipples together.

"Yeah that's it." I hummed as she licked my tits and Nene stroked my hard cock from the side, making sure that I was satisfied "You two sluts are so hot."

"Nee-chan talking like that." Nene kissed me "It makes me so wet."

Since my tits were all wet and licked and my cock was throbbing I was horny. I grabbed Ranko and pushed her against Nene and entered her. She moaned loudly as I started thrusting, my cock plunging deeper and deeper into her.

"Yeah that's the spot." She moaned as her face was still leaning into Nene's tits "You're getting better all the time! FUCK!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled thrusting deeper into her.

"It feels so good!" Nene hugged Ranko into her breasts "I might cum just from this! HAAA!"

I grunted a bit as I started to push to a climax, my body ready to blow inside of Ranko.

"HHMMM!" I hummed as cum started flying out and filling her up.

"OHHH!" She let out a pleasurable moan as she too climaxed.

"Let's wash off." I said "For real this time…it's the weekend so like let's go do something."

"When did you get so outgoing." Ranko laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a small chapter this time!**

 **I'm always looking for filler ideas so feel free to suggest some stuff.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kashii

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Man~" I sighed walking down the halls clicking on my phone "Sucks that Nene couldn't come over before school…I'm horny as fuck."

I looked around as I walked, it seemed like a lot more people were looking at me than usual, I'd been noticing that a lot lately. Yukacchi said it's because I look so sexy when I doll up like a Gal but…I don't like feel different. As I walked I could feel my tits bouncing in my loose bra and guys checking out my deep cleavage.

"Hehe." I smiled and waved my fingers at a boy as I caught him staring.

Sometimes being a little slutty…is fun.

"Hmm, what's this?" I clicked on a link that popped up on my phone.

It started playing a video of a cute thin blonde cam girl chatting with an audience, I had heard of people doing stuff like this but this Boa-chan was pretty cute.

"Good morning Juricchi!" Yukana hugged me from behind.

"Oh hey." I put my phone away and hugged her, our big soft breasts pushing together.

"You're free after school, right?" Yukacchi asked "I have someplace I wanna see."

"Cool no problem." I smiled.

As the day went on I wondered what it was Yame wanted.

"Well you look excited."

"Kashii-san." I looked up.

Yui Kashii is our class rep, a thin girl with long black hair, a friendly personality and a great calming smile.

"Is it about Yame-san?" she asked "You two are in a relationship correct?"

"Kinda." I smiled flipping my hair back.

"I see…" she smiled a bit "Well if you ever need advice or something feel free to ask."

"Hmm…yeah." I shrugged.

"Juricchi!" Yame ran up as Kashii was leaving "Ready to go?"

"Sure." I smiled.

She took me to some restaurant where she wanted to try a new dessert, while there she talked about taking a vacation together with Nene and Ranko in a few months over the break.

I liked the idea of the group of us in a hotel…in yukata…barely clothed sharing a futon…Hehehe.

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Who does that bitch think she is." Kashii growled "I spent years…YEARS! Grooming that wallflower to be my obedient slave bitch and now that big titted blonde bimbo steps in and turns her into…into…INTO SOME SLUT!"

She affixed a blonde wig to her head and changed into a sluttier version of her school uniform. She sat down at her desk and got ready to start.

"I'll have to think of something to get that slut back to being my little bitch girl…" she mumbled "But first…it's time to start the show~"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just some set up for Kashii's arc and establishing Juri as getting more and more Gal like.**

 **Pick Up- Chapter 33**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Boa's Bitch

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

The first thing I did when I arrived home was take my shirt off, drop my bra and let my breasts fall freely. I was just getting back from the hairdresser so my hair was freshly dyed and looking bright violet once again.

I swayed over to the computer and turned it on, in the past I used to game online without much more than a tank top on, but today I didn't even care, I wasn't gaming either but going to watch a show.

I typed in the address and fired up Boa's show. I was introduced to this sexy girl by one of my online MMO friends and had been tuning in most nights since. The site Boa was on was technically for cam girls so there were a few more adult leaning women on there.

"I wonder what it'd be like to do something like that?" I wondered leaning back in the chair a bit and rubbing my smooth stomach as I got turned on by the talking girl and my own thoughts.

"I could probably get pretty popular with these." I couldn't help but giggle, cupping my breasts as the wobbled "Oh but it'd be embarrassing, hmm it does seem like fun though. Still…I wonder how people would react to this."

I looked at my raging hard on.

"I bet they'd be freaked but…maybe they'd love it, turning on all sorts of secret perverts getting turned on by a girl with a cock." I licked my lips "Hmm, this is getting so exciting."

I whipped my cock out and started stroking softly while watching the show.

"I wonder what she'd think of this…" I looked at the screen "Well Boa-chan~ Would you like a big girly cock getting jerked off for you."

"Still." I hummed jerking off "Boa-chan feels so familiar…"

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

"Good morning." Kashii stepped into the classroom.

The beautiful class rep was praised by all as she walked, offered help in whatever she needed.

" _Fufufu yes flaunt over me…"_ She smirked internally _"Everyone is except…"_

She looked over at Juri who was giggling and talking with Yame.

" _You're lacking in loyalty you bitch…"_

She grumbled about it internally before going about her day, but when she later saw her bitch with Yame and Ranko she got irritated yet again. Juri was supposed to be hers, for years she was nice, grooming that useless wallflower to be her loyal pet and then Yame Yukana comes along and turns her into some shameless Gal whore.

"I won't stand for it, that blonde bimbo has tainted my bitch…" she growled watching them.

She wanted to get her bitch out of there, she walked over and stood over the girl who was feebly attempting pushups with Ranko on her back.

"Come on Juricchi you can do it!" Yukana cheered.

"You tiring out already?" Ranko laughed "It's no wonder you can barely last, you need to lose some of that extra weight, you're little tummy is noticeable."

"Hmm." Juri growled trying to push up, her head tilted up and then she saw Kashi standing above her…and saw her white panties too.

"D-Did you see?" she blushed.

"No!" Juri jumped up, breasts slapping around under her t-shirt "D-Do you need something?"

"Yes there was something I wanted to speak with you about." Kashii smiled

"Hmph." Yukana was pouting a bit.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I didn't think you'd normally be with such…rough girls." Kashii tried to be nice.

"We're in the middle of something." Ranko stepped in "Juri and her 'rough' friends are busy, why don't you go somewhere else."

"Don't be so rude Ranko." Juri pouted.

"It's fine I interrupted by mistake, we can speak later." Kashii left.

"Hey Cow tits." Ranko glared "What's your relationship with that girl?"

"She's just a classmate-ack!" the girl groaned when she was put in a headlock, her head pushed against Ranko's bust.

"That girl…" the tanned woman hummed "She's evil…"

Meanwhile Kashii was walking away cursing under her breath.

"I threw her a bone like that and she barely twitched…that bitch is being so disobedient…" she growled "She needs to be punished."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Looks like Kashii will be making a move soon, still debating if I want her to get the upper hand on Juri or Juri to become dominate over her.**

 **Next time- Chapter 34**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dom

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

"Ohh Nene." I moaned as the busty girl had her breasts wrapped around my shaft.

The two of us had walked to school and were now having a quickie behind the bushes before heading inside.

"Nee-san." She moaned licking my shaft a bit and resting her breasts on my legs, her pillowy warmth making me shiver.

I let Nene suck my shaft a few more times before giving her a nice cum shot on the face, the girl giggling happily at the result.

"You're so tasty Nee-san." She moaned licking her lips.

After letting Nene get cleaned up we both headed inside and met with Yukacchi.

"Good morning." Kashii happened to pass by.

"Oh hi." Yukana smiled.

"Morning." I nodded before checking my phone a bit.

"I don't think we've met." She looked at Nene.

"Fujinoki Nene. A first year." The girl said.

"Ah I see the little sister…" Kashii smiled softly "Nice to meet you. Juri-san could you perhaps go out with me after school."

"Huh?"

"I need to do some shopping for one of the classes and I was hoping you might be able to help." She smiled.

"Alright I guess." I shrugged.

"Wonderful I will see you after school." She said.

"Going out with another girl right in front of me." Nene pouted "You're terrible Onee-san!"

"Oh relax it's just shopping who gives a crap." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

After class Juri and Kashii headed to the local shopping district.

"There are a lot of cute shops here." Kashii smiled.

"Hmm, yeah." Juri nodded looking up from her phone.

" _She's barely looking at me, what the fuck?!"_ Kashii cursed in her mind.

"So how is everything." Kashii asked.

"Fine I guess." Juri shrugged.

" _Tsk I guess I need to try a little harder…"_

"If you are looking to impress Yame-san perhaps a present would be in order, I could show you some things she might like." Kashii suggested.

"I mean I doubt she needs anything but I could get her a gift." Juri hummed looking over at a display "She does like accessories."

"Ring bracelets…" Kashii looked down with a hint of disgust on her face "No you can't be giving her rings!"

"But their bracelets." Juri blinked "Jeez what's up with you."

"Nothing is up with me!" Kashii snapped.

"Jeez you're kinda a bitch sometimes." Juri shrugged.

"What did you just…"

Juri leaned in with a smirk "I said you're kinda a bitch, you've got some attitude under there…I like that."

"This personality of yours." Kashii growled "Do me a favor and get rid of it."

"Ehh?" Juri looked up "You're like, not the boss of me you know."

"I should be you ungrateful bitch!" Kashii snapped back "I made you what you are, you were an obedient nerd just like you should be, not some mega slut fucking three different girls!"

"Sounds to me like you're just jelly." Juri giggled "What you think you can have my cock all to yourself?"

"What did you just say to me." Kashii growled.

"Like if you wanna fuck just say so." Juri brushed her hair back "Sounds like you need a good dicking to me. Come on I know the perfect dressing room where the employees won't ask questions."

"What, unhand me!" Kashii yelled.

Juri went across the district to one of the clothing stories and pushed Kashii into a changing room and smirked. She reached up and pulled her shirt open, buttons clacking onto the ground as her big bra-clad tits bounced a bit. She immediately sat in Kashii's lap and made her moan as she shoved her head into her tits.

"HMM, so eager." Juri laughed a bit grinding on her hips "walking with you was fun, I got to see your perky ass all day long."

Juri pulled Kashii back and pushed her onto her knees, rubbing her cock on her face.

"Come on open up." Juri smirked pushing her cock passed her lips and into her mouth.

"HMM!" Kashii struggled a bit and tried to spit it out but Juri held her head with one hand and forced her to suck, her other hand rubbing her left breast.

"See you're a lot more likable when you're not bitching every second." Juri laughed "So do you like it, if you've been watching me so long like you said I bet you've wanted this for a while, you're just as big of a slut as me."

Kashii glared up as Juri pulled her cock out of her mouth.

"U-Unacceptable!" she snapped "To treat me like this-HA!"

"I wonder if you'll still be bitching after this." Juri pushed her down and lifted her skirt "Ehh Kashii-chan you have such a cute ass."

"HMM!" the president gasped as Juri entered her without another word.

Juri leaned over a bit to get a good grip on her hips and started pumping away. Her cock plunged deeper and deeper into Kashii who started moaning more and more.

" _This isn't how its's supposed to be, this bitch is mine she doesn't get to fuck me! I'm supposed to be the one commanding her to fuck me!"_

"Hmm." Juri panted a bit as her hips thrusted faster and faster, her heavy breasts swaying around as she panted with desire and a lack of energy from not sleeping due to watching Boa's shows.

" _Fuck…this feels good!"_ Kashii moaned in her mind _"It's hitting every single spot I can't…I want more!"_

"HAAA!" the girl threw her head back and moaned as Juri burst inside of her "YESSS!"

"See, much better." Juri laughed.

"Yes…." Kashii drooled "Whatever you need."

"Seriously, just like call me Juricchi." The Futa smiled "Now get dressed I wanna do a little more shopping."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick up- Chapter 35 or so**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Trip

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Ugh!" Juri groaned a bit thrusting on top of Kashii.

"Wow Juricchi you really know how to do it, who knew Kashii-chan was such a slut." Yukana giggled.

"S-Shut up." Kashii blushed "I am not!"

Ever since the other day Juri now had four lovers all pining for her cock.

"Those moans sure say otherwise." Ranko smirked kissing Juri and rubbing her tits a bit, her ass in Kashii's face "HAA!"

She moaned as the Class Representative spread her cheeks and started eating the tanned girl out.

"OHH not a slut she says~" Ranko drool.

"Hehehe." Juri was still thrusting "Like it's not a big deal, slut or not sex is good so who really cares right?"

"That's the spirit!" Yukana giggled as Nene rubbed her boobs a bit.

Yukana couldn't really help but smile, she found it all so incredible. Just a few months ago Juri was a shy, nervous nerdy girl that never would have imagined something like this, but now she was a hardcore galled up slut of a girl who was having sex almost every day. The way her breasts bounced, the way her cock would make them all spread it was just amazing.

Now even straight laced Kashii was in on it, though Ranko said that Kashii wasn't as proper as she appeared and accused her of being Boa-chan the streaming model. Kashii didn't say she wasn't outright but…

"Ugh I'm gonna…" Juri groaned "AHH!"

Her thick spunk flowed out into Kashii, the girl moaning under Ranko's tanned ass. After that the girls all took a little time to relax and chat.

"You know School break is coming up." Yukana said "We should totally do something."

"Yeah a trip sounds fun." Nene clapped.

"We should go to a spa." Juri sighed "Or the beach."

"Or both." Ranko smirked.

"Yeah both." Juri laughed.

"A trip…sounds nice." Kashii hummed.

"Will you be able to take time off for that Boa-chan." Ranko teased.

"Don't call me that!" she blushed.

Ranko had been insisting to the others for days that Kashii was Boa, to the point just to shut her up Kashii admitted to it, not that any of the girls cared that much, frankly Juri loved it though she hadn't been able to get Kashii to let her fuck her with the wig on…yet.

"Okay a trip it is." Juri smiled "Let's get to it girls."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a short chapter to transition into the spa arc.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Beach

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

After a long train ride the girls and I made it to the beach. I quickly got into my bikini, a tight thin purple one that showed a lot of tit flesh and the curve of my hips, I wasn't used to wearing things like this…but I liked it. There was something hot about seeing people looking at me, girl's with jealousy, guys with lust, I used to hate people looking at me and I'd cover up, my paler skin was proof of that, but hanging out with Yukana really made me see how fun dressing up and showing off could be.

The other girls came out not soon after, Nene in frilly like pink and yellow swimsuit, Ranko in all black and Kashii in a plain white bikini with a large frill on the chest.

"You girls all look nice." I smiled.

"You like it?" Nene hugged into me, her breasts squishing on my arm.

"That's your swimsuit." Ranko whistled "Sure it can hold all of that in?"

"I think so." I adjusted the straps and made my tits jiggle "I don't think it's a problem."

"Well you're certainly not leaving much to the imagination." She looked down at my bulging crotch.

"Where's Yukacchi?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Her voice said as she walked out in a tight pink bikini "How do I look?"

"Sexy." I smiled.

We put out stuff down and headed off towards the water. The sea water was nice and cool, and the view of beautiful bikini girls was even better.

"Cute guys too." Ranko looked around.

"I guess…never really thought much about guys they tend to get turned off when they see my dick." I laughed.

"I think it's nice Onee-chan." Nene said.

"Thanks." I patted her head a bit "Ha!"

"You look good all wet." Yukana laughed splashing me.

"So do you!" I laughed splashing her back and soaking her chest to make it glisten.

The two of us bounced and splashed around the water together, our shiny wet tits nearly popping out of our tops.

"Probably should have gotten a bigger top." I hummed reaching into the small cups to adjust my tits for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes so I didn't flash the whole beach.

"I'm certainly not going to complain." Yame smiled.

"Actually looks like your tie is loose." I pointed at her back.

"Oh…well, how about you fix it?" She smirked letting the strings loose and lower.

"If you want me to, sure." I giggled a bit as I looked at her deep cleavage.

I walked behind her and pulled the strings snug so that her breasts had plenty of lift.

"Much better." She winked.

Suddenly a surprising rough wave bumped into my back and I got knocked forward, stumbling to a stop against Nene.

"Paying some attention to me Onee-chan?" she smiled "Good, I was starting to get angry-AH!"

Suddenly a spray of water hit her in the face.

"I'm here too." Kashii smirked pumping the handle slowly and sensually before suddenly spraying my back.

"HEY!"

We eventually got out of the water and Nene asked me to go get a snack with her, I agreed thinking we could use some time off the sand but after getting some ice she wanted to rent a raft to float out on.

"The sea is nice." I smiled.

"It is and it's so refreshing to lay on a raft." She spread out, her large chest wobbling nicely, glistening with sunlight.

"It is." I stretched a bit and let the oars rest.

We floated around for a bit when suddenly the sea got a bit rockier.

"WAH!" I yelped when a large wave knocked the raft over and left us near some rocky outcropping.

"Are you okay Onee-chan?" Nene asked.

"I'm fine." I stood up "Uhh…crap my top's gone!"

Looking down I saw my large chest was exposed and my swimsuit top nowhere to be found. Looking over I saw somehow Nene had ended up in the same predicament.

"At least we're topless together." Nene smiled.

"That is a bright side." I smiled checking a look at her tits.

The two of us checked the nearby tidepools to see if our tops happened to wash into any of them, we were both very busty so we could barely keep them from swinging around and clapping against us.

"We're all the way out here…alone." Nene blushed suddenly looking at me and standing at attention exposed "Why don't we…well…"

I felt a stirring in my crotch "We could use a break…"

Nene trotted over and hugged me, shoving her face into my huge chest.

"You're so soft Nee-chan." She mumbled a bit "You boobies are so big."

"They are aren't they." I laughed cupping them a bit as she backed up "Feels like they get heavier every day, I wonder if I'm growing again?"

"Bigger?" Nene blushed a bit.

"Maybe?" I shrugged feeling my tits wobble "What's with that look, why do you want them bigger?"

She blushed bright red "I-I don't care what size you are Onee-chan I'd love you anyway."

I snickered a bit and rested her head on my bosom "You're so cute Nene."

I leaned down to kiss her and push her up against one of the wet rocks nearby, her nipples pressing into the rough stone and making her moan as I slipped out of my bottoms and rubbed my cock on her smooth bottom.

"UGH UHH!" I grunted moving Nene's bottoms over so I could slip my cock in, her tight band hugging against the side of my shaft as I held her hips.

"Ohh yes Onee-chan." She moaned as I started thrusted and bumping into her, her big tits swinging around wildly.

Nene moaned and drooled a bit as I railed her, blushing as my balls slapped her legs and my cock penetrated deeper.

"Just think Nene there could be someone right on the other side of this rock hearing you getting fucked." I teased "We're so slutty aren't we."

"I became a gal slut just for you." She moaned "Ohh!"

"I'm not complaining, we both look good with these makeovers." I giggled "I'm seeing the world in a whole new way."

I gave her a few more hard thrusts and blew my load inside of her, Nene moaning as my cum filled her.

"Oh look our tops." I smiled seeing them float over to the rocks "How lucky."

For now we would enjoy the beach, but soon we were going to be staying at a hot spring.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hot Springs

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Juri's POV**

After the beach the girls stopped to an inn to check in for their stay. It was a nice hot springs inn so of course they quickly hit up the hot baths.

"I feel reborn." Ranko laughed sinking into the water.

"You sound like an old lady." Yame giggled "KYA!"

"You know at the beach I couldn't help but wonder did they get bigger again?" Ranko teased cupping her breasts.

"I know Onee-chan got bigger." Nene giggled hugging me.

"S-Stop it." Yame blushed as Ranko squeezed her breasts.

"Oh, just let me measure." She teased before suddenly Yame spun around her and grabbed her breasts "HAA!"

"See, I know your weak spots too." Yame teased whispering close to her ear.

"N-Not so close." Ranko moaned.

"Really this is what you're all doing." Kashii huffed "And look what you're doing to Juri.

"Don't mind me." I blushed with a massive hard on peaking out of the water.

"It's nice to all be here together, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." Yukana giggled.

We all soaked a little longer before getting out and wrapping ourselves up in some soft yukata.

"Hmm, Juricchi." Yukana came up to me "I'll see you later okay."

Suddenly she scampered off leaving me alone.

"Wonder what that was about?" I hummed.

Even though we were here together we all had separate rooms, we even got complementary chocolates. I barely got settled into mine when there was a knock on my door.

"Ah, there you are." Ranko smiled.

"Yes?" I asked confused at her barging in like this.

"Oh, goodie you have some." She pushed passed me to get the chocolates, her breasts pressing against my arm "Here, have one."

She pushed it into my mouth.

" _This taste these are…chocolate shots? She's Drunk!"_

"You know you look sexy in that robe." She dragged her hand across my chest.

"WHOA!" I gasped as she yanked it open and made my bare tits spill out.

"Damn girl these things are huge!" she said cupping them.

"R-Ranko." I moaned as she pushed me over and dug into my fat round tits.

"Ohh you've got me so horny baby." She moaned grinding on my waist "I want you so bad."

"Ugh" I grunted feeling myself getting hard, her warmth up against my cock.

Ranko hummed and moved her body, I groaned feeling myself sliding into her.

"So big I love it." She smiled bouncing her body up and down, her weight crashing down on my waist and sending a shockwave over me to make my tits shake. Her own body was moving rapidly too, her tanned tits popping right out as she moaned and rode me.

"Ohh yes that's it." I moaned looking at her "You're a slut for my cock and my big tits aren't you?"

"Hmm, yes." She whimpered "Ohh fuck me!"

Both of us rocked and moaned, turned on to the point of ecstasy, Ranko was really squeezing my tits, holding on to them like they might fall off and run away. I looked up and saw her own toasty caramel tits bouncing around, perfect nipples standing at attention.

"AHH!" she moaned suddenly cumming, her pussy squeezing my cock tight.

"UGH!" I groaned releasing inside her.

"No bullying Onee-chan!" Nene suddenly stormed in and pushed Ranko off me and hugged me shoving my face into her tits "Nene will protect Onee-chan."

"What the hell are you all yelling about." Kashii suddenly stormed in wearing her Boa wig.

" _ohh she looks good."_ I thought

"HMM!" she suddenly kissed me.

 _This trip is amazing._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Chapter 47 pick up**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sissy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

After the trip to the hot spring's the group went home, things were chill back home for a while, though Kashii seemed to be in a bit of a funk.

"Oh your home?" someone said as she and Juri went separate ways after getting to her house.

"You're outside?" Kashii gasped "You scared me Yuki."

She looked over at her sibling, hair done up thin body resting on the fence.

"I thought you might be home soon big sis." Yuki smiled "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No she's…it's not like that." She blushed going inside.

* * *

"I see…"

 **LATER**

 **Juri's POV**

"My birthday is coming up wonder what the girls and I will do?" I hummed walking down the halls.

"Hi there Senpai." A voice said.

I looked over and saw a girl with short black hair with a white mark in is, thin body almost rail like, waving at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked looking back and seeing she was standing in front of the door to the boy bathroom "You're not like gonna go do something freaky in the boy's room are you?"

"What if I was?" she giggled "These bathrooms are empty anyway no one comes here, except like you to chill out. Am I right?"

I just scoffed a bit, my tits bouncing "What do you want?"

"My name is Kashii Yuki." She smiled.

"Kashii has a little sister?" I said.

"Thanks for taking good care of Onee-san." She smiled

" _These two are like opposites Kashii is normally so polite and this girl is…kinda bratty"_ I thought.

"Staring like that…it's nice isn't it to be glared at like that." She smiled leaning closer and grabbing my hand to her thigh "So forward, it's like you're gonna pull my panties right off.."

"Like what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Yui appeared.

"Yui-Nee-san."

"Yui!"

"I was just teasing Senpai a little." Yuki said,

"Don't stand like that." The older sister scolded before looking at me "And what are you doing with my little brother?"

"Brother?"

"Oh you thought I was a girl?" Yuki giggled "Too bad I'm a boy!"

"That's like…super weird." I blushed.

"And you touched my thigh too."

"No, you made me?" I flipped my hair.

"Let's go Yuki." Yui glared.

"Come see me later okay?" he winked.

* * *

 **LATER**

"You're so popular." Yuki appeared after I finished talking with Yame.

"You really sneak up on people you know that?" I said.

"Sorry." He giggled leaning on me "Senpai is so lucky to be such a pretty girl…or at least kinda."

"So like what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh right that." He smiled "I want you to treat my sister special."

"Special?"

"Yeah…stop it with those other girls and treat her special." He said "In other words…stop fucking everything with tits and only have sex with her got it?"

"Like what?" I laughed "I can fuck whoever I want and the girls are cool with it."

"Well I'm not, Nee-san shouldn't have to share her fuck buddy with others!" Yuki snapped "It's not fair! If I was like that Nee-san wouldn't have to be so worried and I could make her feel great."

"Oh someone has a crush on Sis?" I smiled "How cute? Or maybe it's me you have the crush on?"

"What?"

"I mean I'm sexy, I've got awesome thick curves." I cupped my breasts "I don't know with the way you dress…maybe it's another part of me that you like?"

I lifted my skirt just a bit, hearing Yuki audibly gulp.

"See it's not that you want me to just stick to Kashi, you think if I stick to her you'll get a piece of the pie too is that right?" I whispered.

Now he was blushing a lot, I leaned in and rubbed his soft face, my long nails touching his skin as I pulled him close.

"HMM!" he gasped and moaned when I grabbed his face with two hands and started kissing him, shoving my tongue into his mouth as my glossy lips pressed on his.

"Let's go have some fun." I smiled taking his hand.

I took him off campus back to the Kashii household where once in the door we went to his room.

"So cute." I giggled as he stripped "Girly, kinda like a what do they call is…sissy?"

"Stop it." He blushed as I looked him over.

"Even that is tiny." I smiled looking down making him blush more "So Yuki, do you like my big fat titties?"

I slowly pulled my bra clad breasts out of my top.

"Hmm." He squirmed a bit.

I gave him a hug, squeezing him into my tits. Instinctively he reached up to push back only for his hands to sink into my chest, making me moan.

"Oh that's good." I moaned

"S-Senpai." He blushed "Please…"

"Okay a little sissy like you wants something else, does he?" I licked my lips "Get on your knees bitch boy."

As he got down, I took off my uniform so I was standing there in just my underwear, panties bulging out before him. Slowly I hooked my thumbs into the bands and slid my panties down my tender thighs, cock now free and bobbing.

"I bet it's embarrassing for you as a guy to be smaller than a freak futanari like me." I smirked stroking my cock a bit "Well then…suck it bitch boy."

He gradually worked up the courage to move his head forward, breath on my shaft as he opened it and started to take it in.

"HHM that's it." I moaned taking my bra off and tossing it to the side "Nice and easy."

Gradually the movements of his head increased and he was sucking rather smoothly, lips gliding over my shaft. I never thought a blowjob from a guy would feel good, but it was basically the same as one from a girl, made me wonder why people give a shit about gay or straight, if it feels good who gives a crap.

"Keep it up." I moaned putting a hand on the back of his head and pushing some more of my cock down his throat, hearing him cough a little "What's the matter sissy boy can't handle a real cock?"

"HNGH!" he groaned a bit leaning forward more.

"You're a slutty little guy ain't ya." I smirked "Sucking futanari cock eagerly."

Yuki just moaned and kept bobbing his head, shivers running down my spine as the little manslut wanted more. I rubbed and squeezed my tits, nipples rock hard with desire. I quickly felt my balls aching.

"Ohh here it comes!" I moaned "HAAA!"

Yuki coughed and sputtered as cum flowed into his mouth, the salty flavor making him moan in satisfaction.

"Ugh…" he pulled my cock out of his mouth, drool connecting us "Did I…do good?"

"Oh yeah that was good, feeling better?"

"Yes." He blushed "I guess when I saw you and Nee-san together and I knew what you were I couldn't control my feelings anymore. Everyone always thinks I'm strange for how I dress or what I like but you're different too and…"

"Come here you!" I hugged him and squeezed "And such a cute little ass."

I kissed him a bit more, feeling my cock rubbing on his thighs. It was time for me to make him a real man, I was curious how it would feel like this, but eager to solve that mystery.

"Bend over cutie." I said pushing him against the bed "Ready?"

"HAA!" he moaned a bit as I pressed my fat tip against his asshole "Ready…"

I grunted a bit, and slowly pushed into his tight hole, both of us moaning as we adjusted to the size.

"Good thing you sucked so well to lube it up." I smirked.

"It's so big." He moaned "It can't fit."

"Oh it does." I smiled grinding my cock in.

Yuki moaned louder as I started thrusting a bit more, slowly fucking his ass, his little cock getting hard with arousal. I leaned forward a bit, pressing my tits on his back as he moaned from the thick dick inside him. I wasted no time still thrusting, pushing balls deep in him, the gay boy groaning as he took it, his body screaming out with pleasure.

"You like it don't you." I moaned.

"OHH!" he screamed "Yes! Fuck me more!"

"UGH!" I groaned busting inside him.

Of course we weren't done, I gave the boy a few more good pumps before laying on the bed and letting him clean my cock off with his lips.

"What are you doing?" Yui suddenly came in.

"Nee-san!" Yuki gasped "Sorry I just…well…"

He slapped my cock on his face "I just couldn't resist it, this cock…your slutty friend it's all so sexy, I just wanted to be like you."

"He's a natural." I smiled at her.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Pick Up Chapter 62**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
